Diaries of Housewives
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: I do consider it isolation but after ten years, I somewhat get absorbed in a whole new world new world. Thanks, Izaya… for cheating on me. What do fans call them? Shizaya. Namie POV.
1. Fateful Meetings

Oh, oh, oh! Welcome to my new fanfic entitled **Diaries of Housewives**… though this is practically mixed Yaoi and het. The main pairing here is **Shizaya** but I will be inserting some other… and yeah, Namie Yagiri will be the one to tour us around. This story will be in Namie POV and she will be opened to a whole new world as she starts schooling at her prestigious Raira University… a university solely for women. Don't worry, the boys will be at Raijin College. Izanami moments are somewhat seen… but dun worry. ^^ **THIS IS SHIZAYA!**

Listed under Romance/General genre, the story will revolve around a woman who is getting cheated on by her future husband. However, instead of trying to stop him… she uses the man to get to know a world outside their so-called material world. Turning her diaries into her future husband's biography, Namie will be venturing into a world Izaya has pulled her into… and even discovering things she isn't supposed to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! I merely own the plot and the wordings… nothing more. Other references (no, not other authors' fics) are also used.

**Warning: **Yaoi, hentai, light novel characters and other wild things (updates as I go, don't like spoiling you guys). Rated M… plus?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

**Summary: **I do consider it isolation but after ten years, I somewhat get absorbed in a whole new world new world. Thanks, Izaya… for cheating on me. What do fans call them? Shizaya. Namie POV.

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

I'm not sure if I should say this, though. Hello, my name is Namie Yagiri. I am the daughter of a man behind Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and its underground business. Despite my age, I have been long coated with most of the impurities of the world… but none has completely reached under my skin. But everything has changed when my father met Shirou Orihara.

Shirou Orihara… one of the loudest and most powerful names in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku Underground. He is the head of most of the underground business and player of the information network webs in the two cities despite the distance. He was cruel and ruthless, conscience-free and evil… he was indeed the scariest man I have ever seen.

Being the person that Shirou-dono is, my father has almost died just to become a good acquaintance to him. But despite his efforts, he failed… miserably. However, worlds turned when we accidentally met at a New Year's Eve party when I was seven. All I did was to stare at his scary face… until it suddenly turned gentle and free of evil demand. He then said I was beautiful and he liked me a lot… for his only son. And after that, they had arranged a marriage between me… and a man that I never wished I met.

_**Izaya Orihara.**_

No, he had nothing to resemble with his father other than that terrorizing wind around him. But he was way too sensitive for an Orihara, save for his mother… well that was what I thought. I was eight and he was seven… but I have already seen the maturity in his eyes that very moment… like he had known the world like the back of his hands. He exactly knew what people think in the back of their heads… but he was not coming up with stereotypes. He knew of the word 'differences'.

That is what I like about him the most.

But still, after nine years of being with him in the same house, school and business… we never got really close. We were still acquaintances that we were stuck with. He had never had any friends like how I did. He had never been in love with someone else other than ourselves like how I did. He had never felt anything serious for someone either. And in five more years, we will get married…

Still trapped in an isolated world of our own.

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Fateful Meetings**

…

Or so I thought.

"Hey, Namie! Want to go to the food expo in Sunshine Building today?" Izaya suddenly grabs the back of my swivel chair, flashing a big smile at me. I am merely contemplating to myself by then… waiting for the e-mail for the results of my entrance exam to the prestigious university for women, Raira University.

"Food expo? For someone so weight-conscious like you?" I stare at him with my emotionless eyes and then he gives me that favorite bitter grin of his, "Oh, come on. I'm just going to check out—"

"New diet foods. Wow, you're more of a chick that I am, you metrosexual freak."

"Nah, I won't ask you to try what I am doing. It's okay to see you fatter than I am… at least you have big boobs that would be nice to touch."

"Get away from me, you pervert." I turn away from him and then he chuckles, "I take it back, you're not fat. So… let's go to the Expo."

"I'm busy. Go alone." I demand— tapping a pen against my desk.

"Oh my. What if something happened to me? Who will call you? Who will tell my mother that I'm in the hospital? (Though I don't like her to come.) Who will be there for me when I struggle for my last breath—?"

"…Later. I really need to do this. (Your acting creeps me out.)" I sigh as I keep staring at my computer blankly. Then a notification arrives… a small smile rising from my lips.

"What is that anyway?" Izaya then places his chin at my shoulder… "Wow, impressive."

"…I'm still waiting how horrible my score would look compared to yours. (Have you received your results?)"

"…What the hell? We enrolled in different schools. The tests are different. Why compare? And it's quite new that my future wife is concerned about my education. (By the way, not yet.)"

"Why? Can't I poke my nose in your business?"

"…You can, of course." He then gets up and stretches a bit, "Just tell me if you're ready to leave." He then walks out of my room that Sunday afternoon.

"…Yes." I whisper… despite knowing that he will never hear beyond the door.

Weird.

Izaya is never like that. He is gradually changing… starting last year. The nine years have been very consistent. We have never cared for anyone else but ourselves and we rarely even talk despite our presence in the same places. And even if we're like separated from the whole world… we are more separated from each other.

But last year is different. He begin moving away from his pedestal above humans… or more like pulling me out and letting me join him. I don't know. But it is never out of love. We never loved each other anyway.

The Izaya I have now is like immersed in another world aside from the one we're looking at. Just last year, when we have entered our third year in Raijin High, there are instances that he leaves the house after school… just coming home to change from his orthodox high school uniform to his fabulous clothing.

That fly boy. He cares about fashion more than I do.

And every time he comes back home, he is— well, not easily recognizable— but I know he's tired. And even until now, all I do is to stay home, do the house chores, cook dinner and wait for him to come back.

"Namie! Aren't you even done yet?" Izaya yells from the crack of my door. I twitch and then look at the time… 3 PM. If we go now, we might still be able to make it. And how stupid of me to be spacing out for an hour. I sigh yet again and give up on what I have to do, flipping my laptop closed.

"I'm coming. Just go and prepare the car."

"Everything's ready, Mademoiselle."

"Then just stay out… and don't peek."

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

I have never been to a food exposition before and it looks really nice. I can see a lot of different foods, cuisines, and oh— everything! I'm not very much familiar about things… but I love to cook. Ever since I was young. But lately, I wasn't able to explore much… thanks to Izaya's— effective weight-maintaining diet.

"I told you this is going to be fun." Izaya whispers at me as we walk along the stalls and booths. He does say I'm quite easy to read… because all I can only feel are disgust, boredom and awe. Nothing more. He also says he likes it when I smile. He says I look so beautiful…

That he wants to chop my head off.

Anyway, I just have to enjoy myself while I examine everything in here… preparing for experiments back home. And for the record, I am the one leading him around… unlike the other walks that we are having before— which only extends up to last year. I am holding his hand and pulling him everywhere…

No, he doesn't mind at all.

Izaya likes it that way. No matter what kind of person he is, he is a masochist that is dying to be used by people. He is fine with everything you do to him… as long as it amuses you and does not kill him. He is also a type of person that is… filled with curiosity. No, he knows of almost everything… he is only to know what it feels and why would someone like to experience it.

However, since people are scared of him and do not know that such a nature of his exists… no one had ever tried to. I am the only one who is freely making him take my disgusted looks, sarcastic remarks and other bad things… in short, he lets me hate him as long as it amuses me. He even starts letting more people use him some more ever since he has started handling his father's illegal information networking business. He doesn't care why they need… but he is contented to help them with information.

Kyouko-dono is somehow the same. His mother does everything to help as long as she is left alive. But she separates right from wrong… unlike Izaya. If I were ask to describe the Oriharas… I would rather say…

Weird.

It is what they have always been.

"Namie, want to buy fruits? They're selling some here… straight from the farm." Izaya turns to a direction and he smirks as he looks at the fruit stands at a further section of the expo. I then slowly walk to the section and inspect apples. I want a pie when we get back.

And on another account, another strange thing happens. From the corner of my eye, I can see him looking at somewhere far away… a smile decorating his face. Without him noticing, I try to look at where his eyes are headed… but from a bent position, I can only see banners of sushi vendors.

He then turns to me and I quickly shift my view at the apples. He then bends down to help me pick the good ones, "Hey, are we having apple pie for dessert?" I can only nod and randomly pick apples for inspection. We then call the grocer and buy a kilo of them.

While Izaya is paying, I can't help but to look at where he could have been looking earlier. They are sushi stalls… he must be hungry and wants some fatty tuna sushi that he loves. Along with my thoughts, a hunch of 'that's not it' comes. Then I get to notice a man gazing back at me.

He has this blonde hair and purple glasses. He is in a casual wear… but acts more like an acquaintance of someone— a man that has been dragged here and has no enthusiasm about foods. He must have noticed by now that I am staring at him. From his lips left in a flat line rises a smile… like smiling at a woman that has been staring at him for a long while.

"Hey, Namie. Got any coins on you?"

I shift my attention to Izaya and grope my pockets for coins. I give him everything I have and decide to just forget about the blonde man. Then we walk ahead…

Me, giving up the thought of forgetting— glancing back at the man who isn't there anymore.

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"Neh, Namie? Want to come with me at the mall sale in two days?" Izaya then starts asking me again… naturally as if he is home the whole time. It is already night time and we just get back from the expo; and now, he's asking me out again to another event. But I can't help but not to answer…

Just before we left the building, he said he needs to go to toilet… just after checking a message from his phone. He then walked fast to the lavatories nearby— a different smile on his face again. And I waited for him at my exact spot… for twenty minutes, I stood there without moving. A lot of thoughts had been channeling inside my head.

I knew he met with someone in there. It must be another man, too… or else it could have been awkward if either of them goes in the toilet of opposite sex. And in those twenty minutes… things could have happened.

I have always known that Izaya is promiscuous. Ever since last year, he has been out the whole night and then comes home in the morning— either drunk, half-drunk, smelling drunk or smelling like other people's perfume. But he doesn't do it for his own sexual pleasure.

How ill of me. I haven't even confirmed that.

But he does act lasciviously at times. Ever since he has got in contact with the 'other world' I don't know about, he has been changing— two are becoming loose and having attachments with me. Though it doesn't seem I can categorize his changes for the better or for the worse. Whatever that world is, it has already turned Izaya into one of its inhabitants… despite his presence here in _my_ material world.

No, I clearly pointed out that I don't love Izaya… to be honest, I hate him. But it doesn't mean I want him to leave… I need that bastard. Seiji has already departed from my life… ever since my aunt brought him to Tokyo with her ten years ago. My ties with him have been severed nonetheless by that witch… now I'm all alone. I never had anyone else.

In a normal human's context, I have Izaya. But then again, we have gone far away from the normal category.

Of course, I don't want to be cruising the sea of life by myself. I _**need**_ Izaya and that's why I don't want him to be staying deeper into that 'other world'. Whatever kind of world that is, I cannot let him go and leave me. If he cannot get separated from it and get his ass back here in _my_ material world—

I might as well destroy it myself.

"Namie~!" Izaya suddenly hugs me from behind and places his chin on my shoulder— his filthy hands on my breasts. I eye at him with madness… and then he starts sniffing, "…You smell different today. (Or were your pheromones at work?)"

"…I'm wearing a different perfume. (You doing that makes you look more and more of a pervert.)"

"Eh? I like the other one more! Why? Can't you buy another bottle or two? (Yes, I don't mind being a pervert.)"

"…I don't care if you like how I smell or not. (I might as well spray insect repellant on your face.)"

"No way! I'm going to the store tomorrow. Want to some with me?" "I'll rather head home."

"…" Izaya then bitterly grins, "Why aren't you going out with me more? Oh, well." He let goes of me and strikes his favorite 'I don't give a fuck' pose, "Alright then." He then places his hands on his hips— tilting his head a bit, "Yeah, I hope you haven't thrown away the empty bottle. Not risking my nose to be smelling tons of poisons just to find it."

"…You'll find it at my drawer."

He practically dances away to get to my room, leaving me here at the lounge.

Lately, it has been feeling weird for me whenever I catch Izaya red-handed without me telling me I do. All of a sudden, there are things acting on my guts and they want me to throw up. I am starting to really dislike Izaya's behavior. But who am I to somewhat judge him. Ideologically, I must be the one who can understand him the most. I must know why he turned out to be like that without even trying hard. Truth be told, we can only share our lives…

Only to the two of us.

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

Izaya happily prances out the perfume store and then he puts the paper bag inside his school bag. He then walks to a bench in the park… only to sit next to a man with a cap.

I have followed him secretly from school to the perfume store where I always buy mine. I am standing within an alley to conceal myself but I have a clear view on his seat from behind. He then starts moving as if talking with the guy—!

It is the guy yesterday at the food expo!

The blonde man with purple glasses is there sitting beside my future husband. The smiles on their faces are different than normal— Izaya's definitely not normal. They are having fun that very instance… as if love birds singing to each other on a cool Spring Day. Izaya then moves closer and closer…

And despite my considerations, a bad hunch flows within me as I watch Izaya and the blonde man. Maybe it is the feeling of getting cheated on… or the mere feeling of being kept a secret from by the closest thing you have.

Or the mere feeling of jealousy… and envy.

The feeling in my guts reacts again… making me feel nauseous at the very view. Maybe I am just weak enough to watch… but honestly, it is just a normal scenario. I'm not feeling nauseous out of homophobia…

And as they move, I do start feeling bad… envy surfacing as the winner of my reasons.

And I really feel bad for myself… standing within an alley to watch Izaya and his mystery man…

Kissing.

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	2. Hello, Sensei

Oh, welcome back! I hope Namie didn't sound much of a semi-possessive person there. ^A^ I'm a fan of both Izanami and Shizaya but I favor the latter way more than the other. To be honest, the canon is going Izanami based from what I have heard… so I want to attack from there. But this is Shizaya.

Yes... what is NTR? :) I'm really sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! I merely own the plot and the wordings… nothing more. Other references (no, not other authors' fics) are also used.

**Warning: **Yaoi, hentai, light novel characters and other wild things (updates as I go, don't like spoiling you guys). Rated M… plus?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

Hello, my name is Namie Yagiri and I am engaged to Izaya Orihara for ten years now. We met each other after his father _asked_ my parents to have me wedded to his only son. And for nine years, we were never even friends…

But last year, he started acting different. So, right now, going out with me has become one of his fetishes. We have ventured into a food expo where I seem to notice one mysterious guy amidst the wild crowd. His unnatural-looking blonde hair and stylish purple glasses are hard to forget.

Soon, I find out that Izaya did go out that day to buy me perfume so they can meet up at the park. Too bad, I get to see this and catch him red-handed again. However, I have deemed to just shut my mouth about it.

Now that our high school days have ended, what do our collegiate have in store for me and my dear Izaya?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

Raira University has not failed to put me in awe. This university has been the most beautiful I have ever seen in my life… someday, I wish I can walk under the Sakura trees with Seiji like how we used to. And as I restrain my arms from spreading apart as my body craves to be refreshed by the inviting wind… there are things that are quite hard to get over with.

Unlike other school openings, I don't have Izaya with me today. We used to attend the same school over and over again… and his presence seems to be part of mine until this very moment. I don't feel very good walking around on my own. Izaya's terrorizing yet protective wind has vanished and now I feel so different and… lonely.

The breeze blowing on the not-so crowded corridors are seemingly unfamiliar to me— have I been isolated so much because of Izaya? Different perfumes mix within the wind as I pass by a lot of flirty women talking about boys and other stuff. Passing by loud girly voices makes me feel much lonelier than earlier. But I have to stay strong and walk around like this…

I won't be alone later at home anyway.

"Anou…" A voice calls me and then I turn to where the voice comes from. There is a girl with spiky brown hair standing behind me and she is giving me an awkward smile, "You're… You're Yagiri, right?"

"…Sharaku."

"Wow, it's quite surprising that you remember me. I've really thought the only one you see is Orihara."

Here stands before me is Mikage Sharaku, a classmate back in high school. She acts much of a tomboy back then… but she looks really girly right now. However, if ever she hits on me… I just have to turn her down. I am not like Izaya in any way about favors and sexuality.

"By the way, where's Orihara? Man, I thought you two would never get separated."

"Izaya's somewhere else." I respond at her trying-to-be-friendly way of talking. She then sighs and places her hands on her hips, "Mah, talking to you like we're friends sucks. You're not even responding _correctly_."

"I would really like to stay that way." "Well, anyway… let's hang out even just for this day. I don't have much acquaintances around, you know."

"Hm. Parasitism…"

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Hello, Sensei**

…

And the conversation ends.

We then just proceed towards the registrar to claim our schedules and receive handbooks and other things to be given to us. She then starts talking about Izaya enthusiastically… like giving me a hint that she likes him or some sort. She is also talking about my relationship with Izaya— she actually knows we're engaged… and I have never told anyone about that.

It's not like I have someone else to tell it to, anyway.

"…You don't know of my life with Izaya so don't call me lucky."

"But still… no one had even got so close to him like that. I mean, he dates other girls but… there's nothing like that."

"I take it as Izaya has dated you before." "No. I never had the courage to even ask him out."

This conversation is not my cup of tea.

"Well, anyway. Seeing what kind of woman you are, I don't think my _complaints_ make sense to you." "It makes sense. I just don't sympathize with you."

She then sighs out loud and we enter our first class— History. We basically don't belong in the same course but we do share general education classes. The classroom resembles a normal exclusive-for-girls high school set-up… only that more and more of them are talking about sex and madness. Sharaku and I take our seats at the further end and she sighs, tired of listening to other girls, "I feel like I didn't leave high school."

"Hey, girls! The teacher's coming!" One girl yells and everyone shifts to look professional on that first class that first day. Impression lasts in places like classrooms and universities. The door slides open and— "Oh, my. He's a sensei? He looks like a model!"

Sharaku's restrained squeal resembles the reaction of the rest of the girls in the room— only softer. Most of them have already gazed at him with bedroom eyes but the sensei hasn't bothered noticing them. He then writes on the board shortly and walks in front of the desk… only to lean at it. He then scans the classroom as if checking if everyone is already in.

"Okay, I guess everyone is already inside. Your first class is History and my name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I will be your sensei for this subject till the end of the semester. You can call me Heiwajima-sensei and nothing else. Since this is a girl's university, I don't think students here will be warfreaks and delinquents. And yes, I don't like fighting and violence inside my class. Bullies are… going to be sent to the disciplinary office immediately."

He then eyes back at the whole class… and then brings out the class record, "I'll start a roll call and then once your name is called, stand up and describe yourself briefly. Preferably what you like and what you dislike." The girls then start giggling… like planning on teasing their sensei on the first day…

However, he looks so different from the first two times I saw him.

It is the blonde man with purple glasses. Though he hasn't put his glasses on, I can still recognize him— since he is starting to take Izaya away from me. I have never thought he is a sensei at Raira but no matter… I still hate him. Homosexual senseis are too mainstream these days.

"Mikage Sharaku." "I'm Mikage Sharaku and what I hate the most are useless people. And about what I like… it's quite complicated to describe."

"Your brother is a gym instructor, right?" "…H-hai. Do you know Nii-san?" "Not really. He's just an acquaintance of someone I know." Heiwajima-sensei smirks once and then calls on another name to make the introductions real quick. Sooner…

"Namie Yagiri." "My name is Namie Yagiri and I don't like anything else but cooking. And I hate… a lot." "Give examples, Namie-san." The eyes he is giving me seems different… probably recognizing me as a woman he saw with Izaya. "…secrets and cheaters."

The girls then start chattering as I sit down with some giving me eyes of ridicule. Then he calls on to another name and then she stands up, filled with flirtatious aura, "My name is Yoko Tenshi and I really like handsome men like you, sensei." The girls then start squealing and then sensei stifles a chuckle. She then continues, "I don't really like insecure women… probably those who can't tolerate flirting."

"Whore." Sharaku whispers in her softest voice.

"Yeah, sensei, what do you like? You haven't said anything about that." She smiles with utmost teasing but the sensei just answers, "What I like? Hm. Not much. Well, I do like living in peace. I also prefer dynamic relationships." "Dynamic?" "…constantly shifting between both natures."

"That sounds exciting." She chuckles and then he smirks, "Stop it. I'm not entertaining someone _else_. Next is…"

My hand balls into a fist… I somewhat feel that he is talking about Izaya. And along those lines, he means a lot… love has a lot of extremities— platonic, erotic, peaceful, harsh, subtle and energetic. I can't name all moreover. And what makes me disgusted is that he is loudly returning the flirting that whore is giving him… only to turn her down like that. But to be honest, it sounds more of an invitation.

Shizuo Heiwajima… target locked.

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"My, this day is so… boring." Sharaku stretches and speaks loudly after we have finished our lunches. I pack up my box neatly while thinking about the man who has not called me even once today. He has said he will call me. Maybe, he is too busy flirting again or maybe enjoying the food I cooked for him. Either way, he should have called.

"Neh, Yagiri. Why are you glaring at Heiwajima-sensei the whole time? Is there something wrong with him?"

I suddenly twitch and then I look at her with curiosity written all over my face. If she is able to tell… then maybe that man must have known that I was mad just by seeing him and hearing him talk about relationships.

"…—giri? Your phone is ringing." She then sighs and then I check out the caller. Finally. I answer the call and speak first, "Izaya." _"Yo, Namie. How's the first half of the first day in class?"_ "…Good. Bitches everywhere."

"_Really? That must be too bad for you. Yeah, don't imitate them, okay? I kill bitches. But sexual slaves are different—"_ "Kindness for kindred spirits? I know. I don't want to be like them anyway." _"Heheh. And yeah… have friends already?"_

I gaze at the blushing Sharaku and then I answer his question, "Not really. But I have Sharaku with me. Remember her?" _"Mikage-chan? Lemme talk to her!"_ I reach out the phone to her and she starts stuttering… talking to her crush, I guess.

"Y-Yes, Orihara… right. Huh? Really? Well, I haven't been there for a while… that's really nice. You're dropping by some of these days? Sure, I'll— I'm so sorry." She then gazes at me and then back to the ground, "I'll tell Nii-san. Huh? No? Why not?" She suddenly shrieks, "EH?! G-g-g-g-g-g-get away from me, pervert!"

She somehow reaches out with a wild blush covering her face. I take the phone and whisper, "I told you. You will never consider yourself lucky if you become Izaya's wife." She huffs and then squeezes herself.

"_That's so harsh, Namie. Anyway, I have to go. I'll just call you again later." _"…I'll look forward to it."

"_Bye-bye-bee! I love you."_

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

The day goes on like how I don't want to. The time runs off from my grip and even though I'm not ready for it to end… it does. The last bell rings and school has already ended— leaving me to meeting Izaya later. Though we are going to different schools, he wants to keep that fact that he will be dropping me off at school and pick me up later after school. Before he is not doing that because he is too lazy to get a license.

Sharaku and I have to go now and leave the room filled with the flirtatious women we have to endure seeing. They have been chitchatting non-stop ever since the bell has rung. They are all about that sensei and it seems that he has captivated everyone else. And in addition to that, my mind still has not recovered from the stupid words Izaya uttered earlier.

I love you? Stop fucking with me.

Sharaku leaves her seat and then I just have to follow suit. There are not much people inside… so maybe we can stay some more. But Izaya will be waiting outside with the car. I feel so bad for myself… why is my system getting disrupted by such phrase? My guts are starting to jerk continuously again and the shaky movement makes me throw up.

I know so well that Izaya cannot love. Hearing that from him makes me feel sick and disoriented.

"Oi, Yagiri." Just when I thought my only problems are Izaya and Shizuo Heiwajima, I then hear a very distasteful voice calling for my name. It is not Sharaku or someone else I somehow have time for. It is the leeching whore earlier… who seems to detest me in a way since I am 'insecure' and 'cannot tolerate flirting'. I might as well leave her in my shoe if she can tolerate Izaya's behavior more than I can.

"Oi, bitch!"

"What's wrong with this girl?" Sharaku whispers and then I just have to turn to the disgusting caller. She smirks at me and she begins talking, "Oh, hi, there, poor woman. Oh, or maybe I should call you witch bitch or some sort." Sharaku glares at her and then the other girls crowds up around us… their faces spelling out…

Idiocy.

Despite the fact that I am aware of our little situation, I refuse to look back at the petty creature and I speak as if a whisper, "What does she want now?" Tenshi then chuckles out and strikes a pose… trying to intimidate me yet failing miserably, "Since you do not like talking, I'll be honest with you—." "Just say it already. I don't have the luxury of time to deal with you."

She ticks and then she smirks madly at my interruption, "You're such a detestable woman. Why would sensei be keeping his eyes on you at all times? Did you know each other even before this day?"

"Why?" I then turn at her with my much intimidating smirk— something I have developed to deal with an argument with Izaya, "Does that fact makes you realize that you are ugly?"

She then grabs my hair and then Sharaku tries to get back at her… but I simply raise my hand to stop her. No, only Izaya should be involved in things like this. I am not willing to owe someone else support and shared punishment. Sharaku then frowns at me and the leech chuckles, "What's wrong? Are you going to scream for help? Sensei! Sensei! Please help me!"

The girls laugh out in such an envisioned scene that will only happen in their twisted dreams. I am not willing to stain my own ego just to call out so slutty like that. However, the leech pulls harder and she giggles… taking a scissor from someone's hand, "So you think you're beautiful because you have longer hair, huh? So what if I cut your hair right now? Oh, I have not practiced haircutting much… I might as well just destroy your hair."

"I don't personally care about my hair. But someone else will be pretty mad if he finds out you cut my hair without his consent."

"Is that sensei?" "There's no sense in getting scared of sensei. Because whether you cut my hair or not, don't you think he would be able to know?"

"Oh, he won't know. Because you see… this is incomparable to the heights I will do to you. Release sensei from your binding, whore."

"…I apologize but I do not bind him or something. If he stares at me that much then it is your problem to deal with it."

She then swings the scissor to start cutting when a little girl yells, "What are you doing?! Stop that! It's bad!" Everyone, including me, turns to the girl by the door— who is in an elementary school uniform… probably from Raijin Elementary where Izaya and I graduated from. She then points at us, "Bad people! Bad people! Nii-san will be very, very mad!"

"Who in the world…?" Tenshi whispers and then a student walks towards her. She then kneels down to talk to her, trying to be nice and sisterly, "What's wrong, little girl? Are you lost? Would you like nee-chan to help you find—?"

"Nope. I have Nii-san with me."

"Nii-san? I don't see a—" Her voice wonders around as she looks around for the 'nii-san' until she suddenly screams in surprise, "SENSEI!" The girls twitch at the sudden reaction and then Shizuo Heiwajima peers in the room from the open door, "Why are you still—? What are you doing?"

His voice suddenly tenses up as he starts frowning at the scenario. Tenshi then let goes of my hair and she hides the scissor from his view, "Anou… nothing really, sensei. We are just… discussing." The other girls try to agree with her and then the small girl starts to protest, "Nii-san! They are trying to hurt her! I saw it! I saw it!" Then Sensei looks at me…

"You're just misinterpreting things, little kid." I answer the inquisitive gaze and then I run my hand along the strands of my hair to fix the tangles she did, "We are just… discussing hair matters." I then walk away from the room and then Sharaku follows suit. As we walk outside the room, Sensei then comes catching up with us, "Yagiri."

"There's nothing to worry about me, Heiwajima-sensei."

"…I clearly saw it. Why are you denying—?"

"All I wanted to owe you is education. Nothing more." I will be destroying you sooner anyway.

And without hearing anything else rather than his deep breath and my other classmates' gossiping, I walk away from them completely. Sharaku must have stared at me and to them for a while… since she is not behind me when I descended the staircase. Then I hear her running after me, "Oi, Yagiri!"

"…Sharaku. Please pretend that he didn't talk to me."

"What? What's really with you and sensei? Did you use to date one another—?"

"How disgusting." I then smirk and turn to her on my heel, arms and hands partially raised in such a way to share my ridiculous reaction, "How terrible of you to be imagining me with a guy like him. Please, Sharaku." Then I cancel my stance and walk away, erasing all traces of my sarcasm earlier, "I'm heading home."

"Wait, Yagiri!" Sharaku then runs to catch up with me and then she continues to pry on me, "What's wrong with sensei? So you do know each other?" "He's nothing but a stranger I want to get rid of." She then freezes at her spot as I finally get honest and tell her what is running on my mind. I then meet with Izaya by the gate… and instead of nothing else, I welcome him with a tight hug.

"Namie? What's wrong? Did someone trying to pick a fight with you?" He speaks in mix chuckles of worry and entertainment. However, I refuse to answer and all I do is to speak with all my unknown mix of emotions. I can never give him away like that…

"_**Izaya… you can only belong to me."**_

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	3. Monsters of Ikebukuro

Oi, oi, oi, oi! Haha! Yo, yo, yo… hey, man! Making senseless sounds just to annoy you a bit. O.o Wait, hear me out. This is Shizaya… just kicking off away from Izanami sooner. (Snow guy meme…) If you're going to use Vorona's actual way of talking… then you're going to have a bad time. TAT

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! I merely own the plot and the wordings… nothing more. Other references (no, not other authors' fics) are also used.

**Warning: **Yaoi, hentai, light novel characters and other wild things (updates as I go, don't like spoiling you guys). Rated M… plus?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

This is still me, Namie Yagiri. After the expo event, it so happens that our university lives suddenly kick off. I am enrolled in Raira University for women while Izaya is enrolled in its sister school which is for men only.

There, I meet Mikage Sharaku who used to be my classmate in high school… along with Shizuo Heiwajima, the man Izaya has been cheating on me with. He is a sensei at my university and it sucks to see him every day— first class in the morning shift.

And there is this leech, Yoko Tenshi, who starts detesting me for things. It is not that I care about her bullying but her actions are creating points for Shizuo Heiwajima to look after me more than he should. However, I need to keep him off… like how I would like him to be away from Izaya.

The second day comes along… and who exactly are these monsters Izaya wants me to meet?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"Namie~! I'll be out tonight. Are you alright to be alone here? You know elements and all?"

"Where are you going?"

"…Bar?"

"What bar?"

"…Namie!" Izaya then runs to me and hugs me from behind— jumping a bit to shake both his and my body, "I'm starting to love you! _You can only belong to me. _Wow, finally becoming a possessive… wife. To be honest, that is really… so good to hear." He speaks the last line with utter seduction— even to the extent of breathing hot air to my nape and licking my neck.

A smooth shudder runs along my spine as I let him kiss my neck. It sucks to think that I need to tolerate his promiscuous behavior if I want him to stick next to me more and more…

Just to make myself not feel lonely.

"Namie~… you taste… so delicious…"

His hands that are wrapped around my waist start to crawl beneath my shirt— his tongue starting to ravage my nape. His licks then turn to wet kisses… until he decides to try putting hickeys on my neck. I just stand there as if a bull ignoring a bird poking at my head and back. Whatever he does, I don't twitch.

It's not like I can anyway.

But if I continue to let him do what he likes forever, he might just fly away from me. No, I can't let that happen… no one else should have you.

"Aren't you running late for your barhopping?" "Oh, you're not tailing after me, right?" "…Why should I?" "Stop it, Namie." Izaya then takes his hands off of me as he walks to go in front of me, "I know you've been sniffing around."

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through. You can only care about yourself and your pride. You can perfectly care less about anything that has nothing to do with those." I then twitch and looks away from his red orbs which are darting in curiosity, "Nevermind."

"Oh, my, the Queen has spoken." He speaks in a different voice… and then he pulls me to his chest, our noses nearly touching. My breath then hitches… and his eyes go with the smirk in his face…

"Namie, I'll take you to a place where… you see, monsters are everywhere."

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Monsters of Ikebukuro**

…

A place where monsters are everywhere? What is that supposed to mean? Is there such a place like that? I mean a place where people are all of monstrosities that… no. It could be a gang hideout— he belongs to a gang? Since when? Why? Does he not like humans anymore?

"Oh come on, baby!" Izaya chuckles out as he read the anxiety written all over my face, "It's just a public bar! No need to be scared. I'll be there and they won't eat you… physically. And… don't get too near if you're not ready… their fumes are… contagious. But I'm not saying I'm already infected, though." I then turn back to him and he presses his forehead against mine, our eyes seeing nothing else but one another, "Do you want to come with me? Don't worry, you don't have to wear anything provocative. My _friends_ might not like it."

Friends? Izaya has friends? No, that's impossible. But… are they from the other world Izaya has come in contact with? Are those the people that he has been meeting with for all those times? Are they his…? No, his casual sex partners and worshippers are not considered his friends. They may— no, they must be some other people that Izaya is hanging around with. But monsters?

And the fact that he wants me to meet them… scares me. I can feel fear threading multiple cells in my body and I can really feel my skin bathing in cold sweat. My hands then start to tremble and all I can do is to stare at his never-changing eyes… those red orbs that show nothing else but menace and mockery deep down. Those eyes that crave for nothing but amusement…

What if he is trying to introduce to the people he's replacing me with?

"Namie? Hello?" "…Sorry. I don't want to go. I need to do something for the pharmaceuticals…"

"That's weird. But damn…" He chuckles, "I thought I could somehow make a much friendlier introduction between you… and Shizu-chan."

Shizu-chan? Shizuo Heiwajima?

My eyes dart to his— which has that undying menacing aura like that smirk in his face. His red orbs squint as if enjoying the face I'm making, so scared and priceless, "He told me you met earlier. I was just wondering how since you're enrolled in an all-girls university."

"You don't… you don't even know he's a teacher?"

"Really? I wonder why he hesitated to tell me. Anyway, he also told me you are quite hostile towards him. Is it because you already knew? Since when? Is that also why you are going all possessive towards me?"

"…Shut up." "Don't worry. Shizu-chan is not as bad as you think. He's actually kind… and _gentle_."

"…I said I'm not coming. Fuck you and your friends."

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"Yagiri!" Sharaku yells from behind me and then I turn to her. She has a bag of bread with her and she offers one to me, "Want some? And yeah, why no car? (Flat tire or something?)"

"…I just don't want to see Izaya's face."

"Huh? A lovers' spat?" She starts eating her breakfast on the road, "First time I've ever seen you guys like that. I never thought you two will even—"

"This is… the first."

That's right. It is new enough that Izaya tries to force me to go with him last night after I told him to fuck off. But I never do what he wants for the first time. It is quite hard and scary… but he never does anything to threaten me. Usually and if I was someone else, he would have done awful things to make me go with his plan. However, he does nothing.

His change is making me feel scared. Unlike the days before… it creeps me out.

"Nee-san!" A strange yet familiar voice welcomes me… and then I suddenly grab myself back to Earth. Sharaku and I stop at our tracks and then we look down at a little girl before me. She is the same girl that we saw with Shizuo Heiwajima… but the difference is that she has this clip holding her long bangs back. She then starts talking to me, "Nee-san, are you alright? Are you still bothered by that girl?" I then look forward… to see a beautiful woman standing quite far away.

"I'm fine." All I answer to quench her unlikely concern. She then cocks her head to the side and then the blonde woman gets nearer to us, "Apologies. Akane-chan is bothering Miss." Sharaku then twitches as how the woman sounds… but it is clear to me that she is not Japanese… based from her appearance. I then speak to her, "Is she your daughter?"

"…Partial truth. Mission is to guard kid. Pity, pity. I'm not the mother."

"Eh?" Sharaku twitches and then she whispers at my ear, "Is she for real?"

"I… see. We must be going…" I just say to leave from the scene but the girl then waves at me, "Goodbye, nee-san. Can you tell Nii-san that I will be dropping by again later?" I then glance at Sharaku, too quick to not actually see her reaction, and then back to the kid, "…Okay." She then grins big at me and pulls the blonde woman to another direction. We then also walk away with Sharaku contemplating, "We might as well ask sensei who they are. Neh, Yagiri?"

"Ask him yourself. I'm not going."

And I didn't think Sharaku would be much of an insistent type of person. After History class, she pulls me with her… catching up with sensei to ask something, "Heiwajima-sensei!" Shizuo Heiwajima turns to us and my eyes automatically glare at the view of his face. However, he seems to ignore me and entertains Sharaku, "Yes, Sharaku-san?"

"Anou… we met that girl yesterday earlier along the way." She turns up a friendly smile to sway him into a friendlier talk. However, the emotionless look on his face has not changed… but he seems to put more attention to her, "You mean Akane-chan?"

Sharaku gazes at me and then I speak on her behalf— with me not wanting to badly, "She said she'll be dropping by again later."

"If we may ask, who is that girl, sensei? She doesn't resemble you a bit so can we take it that you aren't really related?"

"She's, uhh… yes, she's not really my sister." His voice then suddenly sways around like hesitating to give less than we ask of him. Seeing a good point to attack, I then get a bit nearer and ask with a smile on my face, "The blonde woman she was with… who is she? She did say she's not her mother either. Do you know her?"

"Right. She speaks horrible Japanese, too."

"That's— that's Vorona… Akane-chan's guardian. Uh, girls, I have another class, I need to go." He then walks away and then he stops to turn back at us… a different type of glint in his eyes again, "And I hope you won't make something _unpleasant_ out of my _excuses_…"

?

"Namie-san."

He then walks off completely out of our view. Sharaku then looks at me and then she places her hands at her hips, "Seriously, what is with you and Heiwajima-sensei? You say you hate him but why does it feels like he's… trying to be in good terms with you? Did something happen between the two of you? Well, you did say he's a stranger… or is he not?"

"You're throwing too many questions at me, Sharaku. And I refuse to answer them."

"That's weird." She whispers and then she looks at me, "…Is Orihara really the only man in your life, Yagiri? Does he even know about sensei?"

"…That's the main problem here, Sharaku." My temper finally ticks and I murmur in a mad voice, "They knew each other. And I don't want it."

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"Just never mind… please." I murmur as Sharaku starts to pry on me again. She does not get what I meant by those words… and she is very much sure that my actions are creating a bad impression on my classmates. They do keep on thinking that I used to be in a relationship with sensei… but the truth does not resemble it in any sense. But I can't say it…

I'm too embarrassed to say that my future husband is in a _dynamic_ relationship with my sensei.

But Sharaku keeps on trying to nail things on the head. As long as it involves Izaya, I guess. But then again, I can't be leaking that… what if Izaya leaves me behind because I started a rumor against his… _boyfriend_? I'm getting too scared… that's why I just have to shut up. Seriously, since when did I become so dependent on Izaya? Was I like this all along?

"Oi, Yagiri." Tenshi calls on me again and then I turn to her, "What is it that you want now?" She then slams her fist at my desk, "Answer me this! What is your relationship with sensei?! And I'm not taking 'silence' as an answer!" I then turn to her— my eyes playing with her composure again, "I don't think any truth about it would concern a leech like you. Why don't you evolve into a human first before talking to me?"

"You… you…" She stutters and then I stand up… readying to go after hearing the last bell rang, "I personally don't have time for you. If you want to know something, feel free to leech at sensei. And then tell me which trap works the best."

"…You're one big hypocrite, Yagiri." She whispers in such a voice… that makes me know that what I did is horrible enough to make her tremble in mixed fear and disgust, "I… You were… you were just trying to fool me… and the others that you… you are…" I then move away from her and then I speak as I walk along, "I do not care what you think of me."

I then turn back to her with a good imitation of Izaya's scorn-gathering expression, "All that matters is that… your reactions entertain me."

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"Seriously, Namie." Izaya hums as he finishes his dinner, "What have you been doing? Waging a cold war against your classmates?" He then laughs out after finishing that worried statement, "And you're starting to have fun in watching humans, too! See? Didn't I tell you it was very exciting and epic?!" I turn to him and then I smile a bit, "…That woman makes me feel dirty… enough for me to— just never mind."

"I also heard she's chasing after Shizu-chan badly." "Is Sharaku the one giving you that information?" He then grins big and lays his back against the chair, "Mikage-chan? No, someone else… but of course, I'm protecting my sources. You might just smite at her face. But Mikage-chan seems reliable, too, you know… I heard you met Vorona-san and Akane-chan." "Who are those two, exactly? What do they have to do with… Heiwajima-sensei?"

"Come with me at the bar. I'll introduce you to all of them… save for Vorona-san. She's not really part of the club but… yeah, she's a monster, too." Izaya then sighs and shows me the rare bored expression… tossing the fork he is holding back to his plate— creating a sharp clashing sound…

"You do expect a monster to be with another monster, right?"

"…Are you going to the bar tonight? Can I really come with you?" He then looks at me and then he smiles bitterly, "Sure, My Queen. I'll tell everyone you'll be coming over."

We then change clothes and have gone to the bar… to meet his _friends_.

"Sorry, everyone couldn't come." A weird man greets Izaya by the counter and then he looks at me, "You must be Namie-san. Good evening. Feel free to call me by my name— Shinra." I just nod and then Izaya offers me to sit down at the stool beside Shinra-san… and I do. Suddenly, an arm wraps around my shoulders and then I hear someone else speak, "It would be good if we hit it off with each other." It is Shizuo Heiwajima with his purple specs… and then Izaya waves at him— who gets a wave back from the sensei. The other guy then chuckles, "Neh, we didn't think Namie-san would be this cute."

"Are you finally seeing someone else rather than Celty-san? Or it is you're flirting when Celty-san is not around?" Izaya teases the guy and then he starts exclaiming, "No! I actually missed her! Is it really bad to compliment someone else?" Izaya then whistles before ordering a glass of beer, a glass of club soda and a lady's drink. Then I look at Shizuo Heiwajima who still has his arm around me… and is waiting for the Izaya's order. He then looks back at me upon noticing my gaze.

"I hope you don't think we're already okay now." He then sighs as he hears me speak… but then he smiles as he scratches his head, "Then something must be really wrong with me." And then he leans closer… whispering into my ear, "You don't really have to worry, Namie-san. Izaya won't leave you even though he has me."

!

"And if you can't really take that he has been getting separated from you every night because of us… why don't you just come with him like this? We don't mind. We even appreciate it that Izaya's future wife is coming over…"

"FUCK THIS PLACE!" I loudly gasp as I hear someone yells and tosses a table over. Breaking glasses are heard loudly— Izaya grabbing my hand and Heiwajima tucking me closer. Shinra-san whistles and then he chuckles, "Oh, my. Too bad, Namie-san has to experience this on the first night." I then look at a direction and then we see a group of guys picking a fight with another group. I then gaze at Izaya and he just winks at me…

However, a chair flies to our direction— with Heiwajima catching the chair with one hand. He then stands up and yells out, "Oi, if you want some rumble, you better keep it to yourself! Don't hit by-standers." The winning gang looks at us and then the leader smirks, "Why? Do you have a problem with that?" He then picks up a bottle and breaks it to somewhat scare him— pointing at his face, "If you're mad, then fight back, motherfucker."

"Oh! Shizuo! That guy's threatening you!" Shinra-san yells out in excitement and then Heiwajima sighs… putting the chair down, "I don't like violence." But soon enough— a bottle flies to his face… decorating his face with glass shards and blood. Oh, my God— I then glance to Izaya and then he looks… amused instead of worrying about his beloved. He is smiling madly and then he whispers, "It's fine. I'll pay for the damages."

"I'm not really planning to show this to Namie-san. But…" He lifts his face… his expression fully changed. He looks as if he is ready to massacre some people. The gang then shudders as Heiwajima yells out, "Oi, you! A bottle to my head sure tells me that you sure wanted to kill me. So… you can't complain of what I'm going to do, right? RIGHT?!" His eyes then gleam dangerously and then he grabs the nearest table to the counter where we are. He then throws it at the man… and the members start attacking. He then runs towards them— sending them… skywards and out the bar in every punch.

"Namie-san…" Shinra-san then flashes a big grin at me— his glasses getting covered by light which creates a creepy feeling, "It's a pleasure to meet you… a greeting from the monsters of Ikebukuro. Don't freak out, okay?"

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	4. This is Not a Date

Hey, hey, hey! Haha! Namie gets to meet the gang… or more like two of out the whole group! Okay, let me slither around moments where Namie and Shizuo hit it off. Sooner, the real deal starts… ^^ Must be around chapter 5 or so. Yeah, Mikage, Akane and Vorona are light novel characters not OCs. First entry for the RHASNI Christmas Bash 2012! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! I merely own the plot and the wordings… nothing more. Other references (no, not other authors' fics) are also used.

**Warning: **Yaoi, hentai, light novel characters and other wild things (updates as I go, don't like spoiling you guys). Rated M… plus?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

Izaya then starts talking me into meeting the Shizuo Heiwajima he does… right after I admitted I do know of his cheating on me. However, nothing good has happened by then… only resulting to lovers' spat as Sharaku calls it.

On our way to school, we then get to meet again Akane… the girl that is calling Heiwajima nii-san. We also get to talk to him about his relationship with that girl and that woman named Vorona. Though he has avoided the question about the blonde, he does tell me something… thought-provoking.

And then Tenshi gets into my nerves again only to result in me retorting like how Izaya does. Then my future husband takes me to the bar to meet some of the monsters as he calls them… and how they call themselves. And there… I get to know why Heiwajima is dubbed as one.

To what phenomenon is this discovery going to lead me to?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"Mercy!" The thugs cry out as they struggle to get out of the bar. Heiwajima then takes a deep breath and drops whatever weapon he is holding. He then walks back to the counter and sits down beside me where he originally is. Izaya then gives him the club soda and he takes a sip…

"I didn't have a choice. Izaya, can you sniff around and find if they end up fine?"

"Haha! Sure, anything you say, Shizu-chan." Izaya then still eyes at me differently… I have never seen his snaky eyes for a while, "So Namie, what can you say?" I take my lady's drink and take a sip… "I don't _belong_ here."

"That's too bad, Namie-san." Shinra-san smiles and takes another drink at his beer. Izaya does the same and then I just sigh— soon feeling something funny. I look down at my drink—! I dart my eyes at Izaya and then the two of them chuckle. Izaya then grabs my neck— making me lean at his chest, "Yaho! As for a little celebration, we spiked your drink!"

"Kampai!" Shinra-san raises his glass and the two of them start laughing out loud. And instead of paying attention to myself, my eyes are kept locked at Izaya's face the whole time. I have never seen him like this… this is certainly the other world that Izaya has submerged into. This is that other world that has been keeping my sanity in a tight situation…

This is… consequently— the world I have to destroy.

But my insides start jerking yet again. My throat bellows to let something out. I shoot a hand to my mouth… I am never good at handling alcohol.

"My, my. What did you do, Izaya, Shinra? Naughty insects. Here, Namie-san… let me help you."

I can't help it but to practically drag him to the direction we are going. As my vision hits the sink, I fling myself towards it and start letting go of my dinner— which is supposed to be getting melted in my stomach. Heiwajima is rubbing his hand at my back… saying things I can't even comprehend. I cannot be drunk… well, because the moment I taste alcohol, I puke. As easy as that.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off, Namie-san?" He chuckles as I stop ravaging my insides out… and then I slip down the sink to the floor. He kneels down and brings out a hanky to clean my face, "You should be careful around Shinra. He's nuts and he has these twisted experiments." I then look at him and then I glare, "Don't… hold me like… we're…"

"Please don't get me wrong, Namie-san." Heiwajima chuckles and carries me… probably back to Izaya, "I'll probably sound bad… but—" He looks down at my face, a different look decorating him, "I don't personally care about you though you're my student but since you're Izaya's property— I have to treat you like a precious fragile bead. The only reason why I want to be friends with you."

…! What a nasty hypocrite!

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: This is Not a Date**

…

"Neh, Yagiri…" Sharaku then inquires on my condition as I stagger along the hallways that morning, "You sure, you're alright?" The hangover from last night is still in my mind and I barely cuss at Izaya and Shinra-san for doing this. And Heiwajima is completely a jerk for tossing me at Izaya after he carried me back to our place. They don't seem to be the type that will take advantage on drunken women… but they play pranks well.

Monsters of Ikebukuro. I wonder why and how they have gathered and decided to become inclusive in such group. But it doesn't seem to me that human observation is something they will all enjoy. Or maybe… secretly, they are the people who regard themselves as higher than humanity. But why would they choose monsters… they could have chosen gods or something much of omnipotence.

That otherworld is indeed mysterious.

"Yagiri-san." We then twitch and we turn to a direction to see Heiwajima. Unlike last night, he has this mask of gentleness that he always wears around school. No one could have pictured him to be so monstrous and hypocritical.

I frown at him and then he speaks as he gets near enough for a whisper, "Sorry about last night."

"I do not accept your apology."

I simply reject him and then I walk off towards our homeroom. Sharaku follows me through and then she chuckles, "What happened last night?" I glance at her but then I refuse to speak of it. I should not reveal that I was found at some kind of bar with my sensei— even though it is clear that he is my future husband's acquaintance first before becoming my sensei. I feel the intense obligation in keeping my personal war with Heiwajima separate from my studies. It is a way Izaya would prefer.

We enter our classroom and then girls chatter yet again… rumors already starting yet again. We settle in our seats again and then—

Laughter conquers the room and two girls pour down gooey green stuff at the two of us. Then the leech starts to speak again as _it_ stands before us, "I don't really have big tolerance for slutty bitches." I eye at _it_ and smirk as if intimidating _it_, "Oh, it seems it takes a queenly bitch to know another one." _It_ then changes expression and then I run my hand along my hair to take off some goo, "But I never chose to be one."

Sharaku tidies herself up as well and we walk off the room to get to the comfort room. But before doing so, I place the goo on _its_ head, "Here, take the crown, my queen bitch. Enjoy the crowd." I leave for the other room and then Sharaku chuckles again, "You seem to be a war freak within, Yagiri. But to be honest, considering Orihara's attitude… you must be an empress to be an emperor's wife."

"I figured out I should stand up and flick away insects even if I don't want to." I then glare at nothing at particular with my smirk being recalled, "I cannot let Heiwajima pity me more."

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"Bye, Yagiri! See ya tomorrow!"

I have waved back at Sharaku as she bids goodbye to me. Today, Izaya said he is busy doing something else with Shinra-kun and so I should head home alone today. I know I have been discussing with myself more and more lately… and it's not like I have anything much to do now that Izaya is not with me.

Just earlier after we have gone to the lavatory, we have discovered the source of the gossips. It seems like my repulsion of Heiwajima has fruited into something dire. Everybody who knows me thinks that I have shared beds with my sensei before and I hated him for being such a bad boyfriend. All those futile and disgusting rumors should stop… or else I will be suffocated by the tides of this beautiful university.

I never wanted to be even put next to Heiwajima. I detest him as much that leech detests me. Or even more.

However, his words of assurance last night seems to make me huddle with myself more. _"You don't really have to worry, Namie-san. Izaya won't leave you even though he has me."_

Thump. I gently collide with someone before me… like I have not seen him due to my daydreaming. I hold my somehow sore forehead and is about to apologize when I recognize the man before me. "Heiwajima…"

"Yo, Namie-san." He greets me casually and then he asks, "Aren't you supposed to be picked-up by Izaya earlier?"

"…" I can only stare at him and muster my hatred. I know my eyes are as clear as my soul in hating the man… and so he can tell I despise him more than anything else. He then twitches and he scratches his head, "Still at it?"

"…I am. I barely speak of it yet, in reality, I gravely demur those rumors spreading."

"Please don't blame those rumors on me. You were the one purposely and excessively rebuking me."

"And you were the puppy who begs to be forgiven and accepted every time."

"Comparing me to a helpless puppy is not funny, Namie-san." Heiwajima speaks in his tone last night and then I smirk in victory, "I always wanted to have your true colors exposed." The man scratches his head yet again and then he speaks in defeat, "I told you already. Izaya won't leave you because of _us_. To be honest, he is really getting worried of how you act starting this term."

"You should have known that from the Food Expo."

"I should have known you are the possessive yet not in love type of girl."

"You don't understand." I retort at him and then I walk to get ahead of him and block him from taking another step, "Izaya is essential to me. I don't consider it that way myself but in normal human context, I love Izaya. I need him."

"Both in human context and I admit it, I love Izaya, too." Heiwajima then smiles kindly at me, "And it is not just us, a lot of people have needed Izaya badly. I was just wondering why are you so possessive like this towards him. You said you don't love him yet you hated the fact that someone else needs him. There is something more to it, isn't there?" He then hooks my stray bangs behind my ears, "If you're really that lonely, you can have us, too."

…I become nothing but stunned to those words. I then look away from his gaze and then he chuckles in apology, "I'm so sorry. Izaya hates my keenness towards how people behave as well." He then extends his arm to hold my shoulder, "Why don't we hang out some more? You'll grow comfortable around us sooner. I wonder if you can gulp down Shinra's madness, though."

We then start walking with his arm around my shoulders… me still unable to speak. He's right… I'm just lonely without Izaya and there is no one who can fill my holes in but Izaya. I still cannot accept that I have been read that fast and easily by someone that is supposed to be monstrous even in thinking. It does not matter if I have seen another side of him today… but all that matters is that…

I see how worthless I am compared to them. Has Izaya seen me like this? Is he replacing me with a much worthwhile company? Will he slowly get away from my life after forcing me to hate him for his ways?

I feel bad that I cannot even stop myself from crying. I'm so small… so stupid… so useless…

"Namie-san? Why are you crying? Have I said something so bad?" Heiwajima inquires as he panicky looks around in case someone would come around and think that he made me cry. He then chuckles and pats my head, "Look, you don't have to cry if you are overjoyed. But please do if it's the other way around." He then starts to wipe off my warm tears, "I'm not really good at this…"

"Whoa! Heiwajima-sensei is making a student cry!" A voice hollers and then he shoots a glare towards a direction only to have it mellow down in a bit. He then straightens and then I try to make myself stop. I throw a gaze at the newcomers with my sore eyes. There are two middle-aged woman and then one goes to embrace me, "Shizuo! How dare you make a girl cry?"

"She cries pretty but filled with negativity. Pity, pity." It is the weird foreigner— no, they are both foreigners. I pull back from her grip and then I bow down to apologize for such face to turn to them. She then smiles at me and then she asks, "Neh, what did Shizuo do this time?" I look away and then I just bow down again, "I apologize for the inconvenience. I should be going."

And instead of being able to run away, I get taken by surprise as he grasps on my wrist and then he excuses himself and I from the two ladies, "I'm sorry for the disturbance, Celty, Vorona." He then drags me away as we motion to run away from them. I can only hear the woman whose name must be Celty yell yet she is left ignored by Heiwajima. We then arrive at the park and then we sit down at the bench.

He suddenly slouches his shoulders and removes his necktie which is part of the teacher's uniform. He then brings out his phone and dials for… Izaya's number perhaps. He then speaks as if leaving a message for the bastard, "Hey, Izaya. If you get this message, call me back immediately." He ends the call and then he cups his hand at my head, "You almost got me squashed between Celty's fingers there."

"Celty?" I whisper as I keep my gaze at the horizon before us— remembering a name they have mentioned last night. She looks around Heiwajima's age… but last night, she seems to be Shinra-kun's love interest. Does he not belong to our age group or he just looks younger than his age? Futile and petty thoughts conquer me as I get utterly disoriented earlier. The infection of this otherworld is starting to make my mind malfunction. I cannot let this continue…

"Ah, yeah, Celty Sturluson. She's a teacher in Ikebukuro Provincial High School for like… four years now. She also belongs to my class back in my University days. Shinra likes her so bad… he even tried to court her back then. But since she's a teacher in his high school, he got turned down every possible time… until last year. They did start going out last year."

"Just around the time you and Izaya met?"

"…There goes your sharp tone. I guess you're feeling better. And yes, around that time, too. We've been friends since college and so I introduced her to the Monsters… which Shinra belongs to as well." He speaks casually yet I keep on glaring at him. He has his arms drooping from the back of the bench and he might just wrap his arm around my shoulders again sooner. If one of those leeches will see us, it will just spread disgusting rumors again…

He acts lesser evil than Izaya but I cannot take a liking on him.

Suddenly, his phone rings and then he answers to it… my ears tingling in delight, "Yes, Izaya? Yeah, you should better pick up Namie-san now. Why not?" My delight suddenly vanishes as the brunet bastard starts to reason out over the phone. It has been so long since I last wanted to see Izaya more than anything else… maybe, I really have this one-sided dependency on him. A very strong one. I am about to just leave his side when he suddenly grinds his teeth and madly yells at Izaya, "Come when I tell you to, you flea!"

My eyes widen at his sudden outrage… I mean, they are supposed to be lovers, right? What is this that I am seeing? I continue to wait and see through Heiwajima's bursts. In one second, he breaks out from the conventional teacher aura to a delinquent one. He is basically cussing loudly over the phone and all I can hear in reply is Izaya's laughter.

"Hey, stop yelling, you protozoan! I'm already here!" Izaya suddenly calls out and then Heiwajima flips his phone closed, "Good. I hope you and Shinra aren't up to something bad again." My husband chuckles and then he prances towards us… basically squeezing himself at that space between me and my sensei. He then wraps his arms around Heiwajima's arm and my shoulders, "Wait, let me rest for a bit. After I got that call, I have to rush over here. Ah, my body hurts so bad."

Heiwajima then pulls on his cheek and then he laughs out instead of being in pain, "No, I'd rather die than fuck Shinra. Much specific, I can't stand a sadist like him." My blonde sensei pulls on harder, "It's not like I have tried, don't worry, Shizu-chan! Ouw! Ouw! Shizu-chan! Please stop!"

"I should leave you now. Just remember what I said, Namie-san." Heiwajima then walks away from our spot before bidding goodbye with a wave, "See ya at Titanium tonight."

Izaya enthusiastically waves back and then he chuckles, "So, shall we go home now?" I turn to him and embrace him from his side and then I whisper, "Where's the car?"

"Uh… well… we kind'a used it on an experiment so I kind'a left it at Shinra's place." My future husband fishes for words and then he sighs, "I have to run from there towards this place. When Shizu-chan called earlier, I knew he wants me to pick you up already. Did something happen? Between the two of you? Your eyes look sore… did you cry?"

I then fling my arms around him some and attempt to kiss him… only to have his finger blocking my mouth. He then grins bitterly with a strange glitter in his eyes, "My lips are soiled. Are you sure you want to get yours dirty?"

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

I lie there motionless beside Izaya in my emerald green nightdress. It is one of those nights (this year) that I purposely sleep beside him. It is not like I want something to happen— Izaya would not even dare to touch me at night. He only touches me sensually when he is in the mood or he is trying to tease me. Normally at nights like this, he would flail his arms around me and cuddle me like a pillow.

However, tonight is different.

Still dwelling at that moment when he speaks about his soiled lips, something is pretty strange about Izaya. We have just held hands all the way home… not talking about anything on the way. Normally, he would have told me his invented or altered stories of non-existent personalities. But earlier, a single word has not departed from his mouth.

I then turn to my side to see Izaya lying back-flat on his share of the bed… snoring softly as if a little boy. He has always appeared cute and handsome… but all I can feel as I stare at his face is sadness.

Maybe I should ask him the same. It is the first time in a while that he has actually thrown me a natural question. It is the first day I cried in front of someone else and it seems to be the first time Izaya has felt strange. I then huddle with his motionless body for the suspicious warmth. Izaya then groans to wake up at my sudden movement and then he grins bitterly, "Namie… what is it?"

"You've… no, we've been acting strange lately. Want to exchange stories about it?"

"…? Heheh." He only chuckles at my question and he turns away. It is the first time he has not responded wittily towards my question. Something has been going on and then I sneak nearer to get him talking, "Izaya…" But he refuses to respond with a bitter chuckle.

"T-Tell me about it." I then start fishing for words— uncertain if I am lying or not, "Y-Your strange disposition today… is… is alarming me and making… me worry. Perhaps, you can tell me what… is it that has been bothering my hubby…"

"Cute." He chuckles but he remains facing the other direction, "I don't suppose this is something that would alarm you. You might even laugh at me."

"You know I know that you never liked getting laughed at. Why should I?"

I then hear him take a deep breath and his hand tighten beneath the covers. "…V-Vorona-san's starting to notice about our s-schedule. She's beginning to a-ask Akane-chan and Celty-san about Shizu-chan's where— activities. Of course, Celty-san will not s-sell me out… _Shinra might, though._"

"Why are you so scared of her?" I slowly lift myself up to try and see his face. His shaky voice and those stifled sobs are not giving me comfort in knowing about these. It is causing more distress to me rather.

"…Yeah, I haven't mentioned… Shizu-chan hasn't as well, I believe." He then turns to me with a bitter grin and rather teary eyes, "Vorona-san and Shizu-chan… they're married. If she finds out— Namie! I don't want her to take Shizu-chan away from me…!"

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review! ^^


	5. Izaya Namie Rapport

Okay! The genesis of the catastrophe is coming! It's starting! It's starting! A housewife's dilemma. What will Namie do? And yeah, would you mind if I introduce another pair? I don't think and actually think that it's somewhat crack… but they are acquainted to each other so maybe it'll work out. I actually had the juices running for this one. ^^ Well, plot is starting to pour. Dun worry about the Izanami thing… only temporary.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara! I merely own the plot and the wordings… nothing more. Other references (no, not other authors' fics) are also used.

**Warning: **Yaoi, hentai, light novel characters and other wild things (updates as I go, don't like spoiling you guys). Rated M… plus?

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

Last night was a disaster as Izaya and Shinra-san intoxicated my drink… however, the events on the proceeding day is much worse than a secretly spiked drink. I begin to know the personality behind that mask Shizuo Heiwajima always wear around the school.

Due to a sudden suspension of my daily Izaya service, I am forced to walk home and bump into Heiwajima. My sensei has begun to read my actions which led him to the best conclusion he can come up with. And he is right. I was lonely enough to desperately cling on Izaya.

However, after that small chitchat, I accidentally meet with two women named Vorona Heiwajima and Celty Sturluson. Sooner, Heiwajima has forced Izaya to pick me up by the park and that's where I have get in touch of my future husband's strange mood that day.

Last night I have asked him what's wrong… and now, I must make sacrifices just to make him feel better. I'm starting to feel something special for Izaya.

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

…

"He asks me to come and meet him somewhere… but it ends up with me being stood up! Can you believe that?!" Sharaku then punches her own palm and makes her knuckles crack in anger, "He's so dead the next moment I see him!"

Apparently, my _friend_ is furious for getting stood up yesterday after meeting with a friend she had during high school. Actually, she is overwhelmed that he would even ask her out all of a sudden. In my honest opinion, Sharaku likes this guy more than she likes Izaya… but this some kind of bad blood between them makes them react hostile towards each other.

And despite her loud frustration, I cannot help but to wonder what to do next about my husband.

For the first time in my life, he has basically cried on me last night. He starts to grow scared after Celty-sensei told him that Vorona-san is starting to get wary of her husband's whereabouts every now and then. She calls at ungodly hours just to know if Heiwajima will pick up the phone or not. Things are starting to get out-of-hand and sooner, she might find out about that secret affair.

Izaya should have known better than to have a dynamic relationship with a married man… however, yesterday's conversations have somehow told me that what he feels about my husband must be genuine. I don't even know why he married a woman if love does not e—

I almost forgot about me and Izaya's case. In five years, we will be marrying each other despite the absence of— is there really an absence of affection between us? If there is nothing, then I must not care if Izaya gets hurt… as long as we are together, I should be alright. However, my chest explodes every now and then as I recall what he looks like last night.

His eyes are red from tearing… and he cries like a child… who will be losing his parents.

"Yagiri." Sharaku then calls my attention with such serious tone and so I have to abandon my thoughts for a moment. I turn to her and then she whispers, "That woman with weird Japanese is following us."

I twitch within and my mind panics. What does she want from me? Maybe she will ask about yesterday… or maybe even about the rumors…

I prompt Sharaku to stop walking and then we look behind us to see her. Vorona-san does not bother to clear out suspicion and approached me directly. She then looks around before asking, "Few minutes requested to be spared. I have few inquiries about you." I then just say nothing to make her continue. She then starts— directly to the point, "News about you and Shizuo proliferates. Is it true? Please negate."

"…And if it is?" I answer shortly and then she straightens with no words spoken next. She then bows down and then she leaves without anything else. Sharaku twitches in her build-up confusion and then I turn around to proceed walking.

A small smile breaks out from my face as I see such a desirable reaction from her. I am thinking… if she suspects of me as the mistress, then she will not go after Izaya. He won't get separated from Heiwajima… and the same goes for me since I am his student. I think I should worsen the rumors… I have to start sacrificing my life's tranquility just to stay by Izaya's side. I must admit now though… I think I already _love_ the man.

…

**Diaries of Housewives**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: Izaya-Namie Rapport**

…

It is almost time to destroy my image of a hateful woman as we see Heiwajima along the hallways… our teacher trying to get a call for someone. His long face kind of tells me it is about Izaya… right, my husband isn't feeling well after crying. His depression has forced him to have a fever and now, he is stuck home. I should have stayed with him but he wants me to speak to his man for him.

He said he cannot see Shizuo Heiwajima if he is not ready to ask what to do now that Vorona-san is investigating about them.

Izaya used to be someone who doesn't run out of plans for things. However, there are some instances where he gets caught-off guard. This may be one of those golden moments where he shows that he is sometimes vulnerable and needs to be cared for. I seriously believe Heiwajima knows about it. And if he doesn't… then I must tell him. Izaya will need him more than he will ever need me…

I stop for a moment and prep myself by combing my hair with my hands and then flipping it back. I run my hands down my uniform to straighten out non-existent folds. I glance at Sharaku and she gives me a confused look. I then smile at her and then I mouth my voiceless words, "Please go without me." Inwardly wishing myself good luck, I leave the girl on her own… and walk to my own grave.

I can care less if everyone else degrades me especially when I'm doing it for Izaya.

"Sensei~" I speak when I get nearer the blonde target, "Who are you trying to call?" He looks at me and notices my weird smile on him. He flips close his phone and then he whispers, "Great timing, Namie-san. I was trying to call Izaya but he isn't answering. I've been on it for hours since six…" He then looks at me with worried eyes, ignoring my weird gaze, "Is he feeling not well?"

I stare at him for a bit and take his arm as we walk, "Let's talk on the way, shall we, Sensei?"

"…?! Wait, Namie-san, what are you doing?" My suspicious sensei whispers as we begin walking towards somewhere, "We can't be seen like this."

"Right, _you_ can't be seen like this." My tone reverts back in its normal sound as I begin talking, "Izaya got sick out of depression and stress. Celty-sensei told him your wife is getting skeptical about your schedule." I give him a frown in return of his panicky gaze, "She even came to me this morning asking about the rumors about us."

He twitches and then he calms down as we walk, "What are you planning to do then?" I then let go of his arm and holds on his hand instead. We stop walking and then I smile at him, "I think of turning myself into a wall. I will cover for Izaya. You are right, Sensei. I realized… I was in love after all." He twitches and then he pulls his hand away, "…I'm sorry. I can't let you do that."

…? "I already have a complicated relationship with my wife. I can't just let you get involved deeper. Let's just maintain being friends." He steps nearer and caresses my head, "I can't hurt you like that." Then he walks away… leaving me standing motionless in the middle of the hallway. Then I blink once and call him, "Shizuo-sensei." He twitches and he turns to see me smile and clasp my hands, "I won't stop _loving_ you!"

He twitches and looks around… and then hurriedly walks away. I chuckles to myself and then Sharaku comes out of her hiding place, "What was that about? Are you cheating on Orihara-kun?" She speaks in such horrific tone but then I flip my hair again, "No, don't misunderstand. I'm not doing it for myself." I walk on ahead and then she follows suit, "…I have to do it for Izaya…"

My phone then rings and then I flip it open for a message from an unknown number. I read the text… a smile decorating my face. _Namie-san, can we meet later at the parking lot? I want to see Izaya after class. I'll see you there._

…

**Izaya-Namie Rapport**

…

Heavy steps echo around the house… followed by the door shutting. Heiwajima and I walk in our house and then Izaya greets us as he weakly clings at his room's doorframe, "Okaeri, Namie… Shizu-chan, what the fuck are you doing here…?" His breath hitches a bit and then Sensei rakes his hand along Izaya's ebony locks, "Hey, Izaya. You should have left me a message or something."

"Sorry… I… I don't plan on seeing you today anyway." My husband gets unusually harsh and then Sensei chuckles, "Ahahaha, I know. Namie-san explained the circumstances to me earlier. It's not like I approve of the plan, though."

"What plan? Hey, Namie, what's going on your mind, you bitch?"

"…The heat is getting in your head. I'll leave him to you then, Sensei." I frown at Izaya's stupid disposition and then Sensei chuckles as he carries Izaya back to his bed, "Namie-san, thank you. And… can you please tell Shinra and the others that we won't be around later? Wait, are you going to Titanium tonight?" Right, should I come to Titanium tonight? Ah, maybe Sharaku wants to come with me—

I think I should really drop by to make Vorona-san believe we met there instead.

With another weird smile, I turn to him who gives me yet a suspicious gaze, "Yes, I will. Don't worry. Are you always on that spot?"

**Hours later…**

"Namie-san!" Shinra-san greets me as I sit down beside and then he calls for the bartender for a lady's drink. I then turn to him, "No spiking please." The bespectacled man laughs out and then he pats my head, "Sure, sure. It was Izaya's idea anyway." He passes the drink to me and then he asks, "Izaya isn't around today… of course, you would know why."

"He's sick. Well, he rarely gets _that_ sick."

"Problems with Vorona-san surely get that hard, neh? I can picture Izaya in a complete breakdown right now… oh, wait, must be last night…"

I chuckle at his comment and then I bring out my iPad to open something… with my earphones on. He gazes at me and then he asks again, "What are you checking out?" A mischievous smile rises from my lips and then I say in a whisper, "I planted a camera in Izaya's room earlier. I just wanted to check what they do without me at the house tonight."

"Whoa! I want to watch, too!" He hollers and then he skids nearer… us waiting for the connections to be established. Then another voice comes as a woman sits down beside me— her shoulders suddenly brushing against mine, "Hey~! What are you checking out?" We both turn to her and then Shinra-san practically has his mouth watering in delight, "Celty~!"

It is Celty-sensei and then she pinches Shinra-san's nose, "Don't act like we didn't meet yesterday!" She then calms down as Shinra-san calls for a drink like his, "So, what's that?" I give a glance at her and then Shinra-san whispers, "We're watching a sex tape… LIVE." The lady teacher covers her mouth and then she fidgets her finger as she exclaims in anticipation, "Izaya-kun and Shizuo?!"

Are they usually like this?

"…Assumptions confirmed. You are here."

In surprise, our eyes quickly fling to a direction in where the woman I somehow wanted to see has her eyes on me. Secretly turning off the iPad I brought with me, I continue to stare at Vorona Heiwajima. Unlike her normal feel, the wind around her starts to aggravate and become denser. Her cold blue eyes stare deeply as if finding a way to freeze my soul. "I'm a regular here."

She then looks at Shinra-san and Celty-sensei before asking yet again, "Where's Shizuo?" The lovers exchange soulful gazes and then I put down my device to take a sip from my drink— plan still ongoing, "I don't know. He just said he'll be late…"

Shinra-san gazes at me and then he chuckles in agreement, "Yeah, he's not here yet. But he'll be around before the night ends. Because it'll be a shame…" Celty-sensei also pats the seat next to her, "That's right. Why don't you stay for a while, Vorona? It's been a long day and—"

"I'm unconvinced to stay. I might return some time." The blonde wife of my cheating teacher goes away and then Shinra-san taps my shoulder— speaking with a wild chuckle, "What's that shit about? Waging wars with a mo—?"

"My _faithful_ husband does not know of it." I chuckle in ridicule and irony. Celty-sensei moves her glass to make the ice dance in a swirl, "I can't believe Shizuo's pulling on _loose_ _straps_ like this…"

"Nah, my love. Let's just enjoy the sanctity of the principle of monogamy and fidelity…"

They must be both confused because of my words and their lack of knowledge of my dire plan. However, I cannot let anyone destroy my resolve and plans in trying to protect Izaya. Maybe it's really wrong to think that Izaya— that I don't really care about my future husband. The way he looks last night still haunts me. Those sore ruby orbs and pitiful face…

"Kishitani…" Yet another foreign voice comes to my ears and then we turn to the man who eyes at Shinra. The bespectacled college student waves back at him with utmost glee, "Izumii-san!" A rowdy-looking guy walks towards the stool beside Shinra-san and he orders for a rather strong drink. My eyes then shift back to the other guy as Shinra-san speaks with him, "Izumii-san, how's your girl?"

"Your girl, my ass. She doesn't even want to talk to me anymore." First shot.

"Really? She must be really looking forward to that date." The man named Izumii then answers, "I am either. But those crazy assholes ruined it big time. I wish she could somewhat listen to me for a change…" Second shot.

"Try to talk to her more and more. She might forgive you, Izumii." Celty-sensei joins the talk and then he takes one more shot, "Keh. The woman's so stubborn. She's always like that… I hate you this, I hate you that." Fourth. "She's lucky I like her or else I would have sent her to the hospital for—"

"Being pregnant?"

"Fuck you." Fifth.

"Come on, Izumii! Don't give up. Women can be swayed by persistence." The drunken man then grabs Shinra-san's shoulder and shoves him to our direction— his face almost skidding with the counter, "You don't know that woman, Sensei. K—" His eyes suddenly get pinned at me and it is ridiculously unbearable. With a full scowl, I shut him down, "What are you looking at?"

Izumii then points at me… still keeping Shinra-san pinned to the counter, "Is it just me or you're really there?" Huh?

"Izumii-san… who are you… talking… to? Please release me if you don't mind…" Shinra-san pleads out of the hold and then Celty-sensei points at herself, "Are you talking about me, Izumii?"

He swings his head away strongly as if clearing dizziness and then he points at my face again— how disrespectful, "No, her! That long-haired— no, sorry." I scowl deeper as he somewhat controls himself to prevent further disrespect. Celty-sensei chuckles and then Shinra-san grins, "Oh, we're just fooling around. Yep, there is a long-haired woman in that seat. She's Namie, Izaya's wife—"

"Orihara's wife?" Izumii suddenly bears a mad face and then Celty-sensei reaches out to pull on Shinra's san's hair— her chest colliding with my shoulder, "Shinra! Have you forgotten?"

"Ouw! Oh, right. They're enemies…"

The man then brings down his hand and looks around before settling his strong gaze at me, "Where's that fucking Orihara? Haven't seen him at class earlier, he dead?" I don't know what Izaya did to this weird man but don't dare talk to me like I'm some kind of old hag. Arrogantly turning my gaze away from him to take a sip from my drink, I answer with a hostile, "If he is, then you must be in your grave, too."

"The fuck—!" From the corner of my eyes, I can see him attempting to grab me but Shinra-san holds him down, "H-Hey, I-Izumii-san! I want neither of us becoming violent tonight! Please just concentrate on how to reconcile with your girlfriend!"

"I'm not here for Izaya so don't ask me about him." The dark-haired man then gains a smirk and downs his shot, "Heheh, Orihara's cheating, right? When did you find out?" I then eye at him and then he drinks yet another one with a loud sigh of satisfaction, "Even that asshole's having problems, huh. Fine…" He takes out his wallet and pays for the bill that arrived seconds later, "I'm leaving. I need to talk to Kage…"

"Say hi to her for me than, Izumii." "Tell her to see me if she sent you to the hospital!"

He then stands behind me with an arm leaning at the counter, "Namie-san, right? You make sure you keep your Orihara in check. You wouldn't know when he lunges himself at women."

Izumii walks off and out of the bar… and soon, disappearing out of sight. I turn back to my empty drink and then another one gets laid before me. I lift my face and then the bartender only smiles at me. He moves to serve other people and then Shinra-san sighs, "Sheesh, excuse Izumii. He really hates Izaya for this woman he brought here once…"

"Woman?" I turn to him and then I hear Celty-sensei happily sips at her drink. He then chuckles as he looks at me with apologetic eyes, "Izaya's not loose. He's all about Shizuo. But he acts like a host to a lot of people… especially those who show interest in him. Nightly, he ends up walking them back home and everything ends there. He gets totally drunk sometimes… and all he can do is the 'I love the toilet seat' routine."

"Izaya-kun has been long with those guys even before I met him. He has this hobby of pleasing people… and night by night, he actually helps the bartender deal with the hysterical people in the bar. That's why we got a reserved spot at the counter." Celty-sensei joins the talk and then she smiles at me, "And then one night, he walks in with this woman. We didn't know her… Izaya-kun didn't bother to introduce her either."

"She seems to be a bit stiff since we're in a bar and we're getting drunk. Ahahahaha." Shinra speaks as he drinks down yet another bottle… how many did he have already? "It turns out to be Izumii-san's girlfriend— not really girlfriend, though. A childhood friend that he holds dear despite the daily bickers. Izaya purposely flirted with that girl to make him angry… until it drove him to a time that he asked the girl out."

"He flirted while he is with Shizuo-sensei?"

"…Yep. Shizuo didn't care. He knew what Izaya was doing. He's forcing Izumii to act fast against people like him." Shinra-san bitterly grins as he swirls the nearly-empty bottle— what a drunkard. "He flirted with the girl even to the point of even kissing her. She got upset, slapped him and ran out of the bar. Izaya only laughed out and Izumii-san nearly beat him black-and-blue. Though it is the first time the Monsters are the ones who actually fought inside Titanium!" Shinra-san then laughs out, "It was fun to watch! Izaya isn't even fighting back and Shizuo nearly crushed the counter for holding back!"

"…You're drunk, Shinra-san." I pull back and then Celty-sensei pushes me closer to his seat, "Right, right. I remember Izaya-kun laughing louder as Izumii left him. Shizuo consoles him for the beating and my naughty boyfriend refused to help Izaya-kun."

"At least, he got to be treated by Shizuo! Hahah! Though his ass had to hurt as well!" He even laughs out harder, "Oh, isn't that what happens as we speak, too!? Ahahahaha! That lucky asshole!"

I then place my hand at my forehead and keep myself busy with the drink Shinra-san probably ordered for me. The two lovers at my opposite sides begin cooing at each other and somehow I get to be bothered by it.

Honestly, I never pictured myself as a lover of Izaya's… and I knew I will never be. Despite the self-sacrifice I am putting myself through, Izaya will never fall in love with me. He might only express his utmost gratitude but it will always remain as something as… friendship or much painful, brotherly love. Since when did I become so anxious about connecting with Izaya romantically? Have I actually breached the line with frozen heart has drawn? Or Izaya's tears melted the ice embracing my soul?

Izaya Orihara, how dare you make me feel like this? I never thought there will be a day that I smile lovingly upon thinking of you. Though I remember your despairing face more than your usual ridiculing ones. I sway the glass to make the liquid dance along with the dissipating ice… smiling sweetly upon thinking of a man. The man who is the object of my own sense of twisted love.

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! Shizaya action next chapter. :) Namie, be lonely no more! XD


End file.
